A Promise Forged
by mhutch0461
Summary: Xena has to release her darkness in order to fool Hope, but will her darkness consume the Warrior Princess instead?
1. Chapter 1

GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER:

Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

LOVE/SEX WARNING/DISCLAIMER:

This story depicts a love/sexual relationship between two consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story.

A Promise Forged: Like Mother, Like Daughter by mhutch0461

CHAPTER 1

Callisto laughs sinisterly at the image below her: Xena on the end of a vine, struggling to keep herself and some stray-girl from plummeting to their death. Xena, hearing the shrill-chuckles coming from her sordid counter-part, channeled the adrenaline coursing through her veins to all her muscles and hurled Cerafin up over the cliff to solid ground once again. With a strong jerk of the protruding root she'd been clinging to she pulled herself up into several flips to stand before Callisto. "Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!"

She applauds Xena mockingly. "Oh, well done Xena." The Warrior Princess, prepared for battle, stands her full height and glares fiercely into her enemy, able to control her rage only by her many years of practice, "I'm not here to fight with you Xena", she tucks her blonde hair behind her ear to show that in her immortal state she remains unthreatened by the once stronger warrior, "I just wanna chat."

"Let me guess, things didn't work out with Hope quite the way you expected."

"No, actually, the sight of her and Ares rolling around like weasels made me sick." She sounds truly disgusted as she curls her fingers in her casual spider-like manner.

"Hope and Ares?" Gabrielle pipes in, holding Cerafin by the collar, now struggling to keep her spell-induced friend in place.

"Yes, Gabrielle," she faces her, hands rubbing together as in a delicious scandal, hoping to make the strawberry-blond writhe inwardly, "it seems your daughter's in heat."

Xena diverts the psyche attack by reminding Calisto her purpose, "So you're switching sides . . . again."

"For a price . . . I help you put Dahak back in the bottle and you help me die." Xena says nothing, meaning for her to continue, "I figure you gotta beat on that Heinz Blood Dagger. Hercules probably told you where it was . . . can kill a god you know?", she looks at Gabrielle, wanting the idea to creep and kindle in her mind; convert her from her kinder nature as she feels the hate for her ex-husband's murderer. She saw a fire flare in the blue-green eyes. 'Yess' she addresses Xena again, "So how 'bout it? I scratch your back . . ." she closes in on the Warrior Princess, hoping to unease her with a nearness so sensual, "you stab mine."

Xena doesn't falter. She takes a teasing yet cold tone of her own, "What's the matter? Existence getting to be a bit of a burden?"

"Yes, honestly . . . I yearn for oblivion . . . annihilation . . . peace if you will."

"You helped that demon kill my son; you think I'm gonna help you find peace?"

"Then I'll just go back and do Hope's bidding."

"Do that. I've beaten you before; I can do it again."

Cerafin jerks free for Gabrielle's grip. "Cerafin!"

"Let her go!" Gabrielle stops her beginning sprint at her friend's command. "She'll only slow us down; she's doomed anyway; we can't stop Hope." The warrior stares through Calisto, making the confident blond unseemly shiver. "May you live forever."

Gabrielle runs to catch up with Xena.

"What do you mean 'we can't stop her'?" They stop at Argo and the warrior searches through their saddle bags. "There has to be a way." Gabrielle says more to herself than Xena. A vision of Hope fills Gabrielle's mind: a copy of herself in a red, silk robe, levitating above the flame engorged city of Athens: Bodies burning, running from the Daughter of Dahak, their pain slowly bringing death. Hope rises high above her world, head thrown back, laughing manically as her six destroyers rummage through the town, tearing away it's seams, bringing chaos, the end of the world! Guilt eats away at Gabrielle's soul. She is her mother. If she had killed Hope as a baby like Xena told her to, if she hadn't been so easy to trick into giving her blood innocence to Dahak, if she hadn't gone to Britannia . . .

"Gabrielle? . . . Gabrielle!" Swirling down deeper into a dark pit of despair, she falls, deeper, and deeper and deeper . . . Gabrielle almost swoons, feeling dizzy. Luckily she stays standing as strong arms support her, "Gabrielle . . . Gabrielle", gently the sound of her name from the warrior pulls her up to the present. She is saved. 'My hero', the Bard cuddles in closer to her friend. Xena always gives her just what she needs, knows just what to do to make her feel safe, and loved. Gabrielle basks in the warmth radiating from the ex-warlord and the embrace she envelopes her in now, melting away her bone chilling thoughts. All her fears are forgotten, leaving only room for Xena in her mind and her heart. She relaxes to an almost weakened state. She would surely fall to her knees, but Xena never relinquishes her hold on the Bard 'till she is sure she is in balance with her again. Xena has come to believe that Gabrielle is and will always be her flame, her source of power, and since the beginning has illuminated her life with such intensity that she will never again fall back into the darkness. Whatever had Gabrielle at such a state made the warrior's heart ache. Suddenly her only purpose was to keep Gabrielle, the light of her life, from going out. She consoled her, stroked her hair, and cradled her in her arms. She felt helpless. She wished she could fight Gabrielle's demons for her, but all she could do was hold the Bard, anchor her, and keep her form drifting away. She couldn't lose Gabrielle. She held her tighter. Gabrielle tilted her head to look up into the beautifully chilled blue eyes she knew would be searching desperately into hers for any sign that she'd be OK. It always amazed Gabrielle: no matter how much she prepared or how aware she was of the strength of a stare from the Warrior Princess, each and every time she was blown away. So intense. So intimidating. But when looking down at her form the warrior's six feet: so soft, caring. She saw the world over it vast oceans, blue. She loved those eyes. Xena unintentionally let out a sigh of relief as her friend found peace. Despite her stoic nature, it came, and filtered out all the tension . . . almost. She lessened her now tight grip, hoping she hadn't hurt what she still considered a fragile package: an overly capable Amazon Princess with matching combat skills, chiseled to near perfection from sparring and being critiqued by the Legendary Xena: Warrior Princess. She saw her smile. Xena thought with only her smile she could light the world. 'She's making me soft.'

"I called your name." She placed a hand on the Bard's cheek and looked deeply into her eyes, searching back and forth. "I lost you for a moment." Gabrielle reached up and covered the hand on her cheek with her own, love shining back at her warrior through her eyes. Xena released her, as the touch gripped at her heart, slowly crushing its defending walls. The warrior turned away to fight back tears with a fury. A whisper: "Don't scare me like that!" she chastised, looking briefly over her shoulder at the Bard. The breath she held to force back her tears was finally released. Her chest rose and fell, catching as much air as her lungs would hold, all with a quiet grace.

Gabrielle went to her and put a gentle hand on her back. She knew Xena's pain, and how much energy it took her to release her emotions.

She soothed her champion with her voice. "It's OK . . . I'm fine . . . we're OK."

The warrior woman suddenly turned and grabbed her, wrapping her Bard in an impossibly fiercer and intimate embrace than before, "Gods Gabrielle . . ." She stepped back and locked gazes with her friend, still holding her fore arms. 'You make me weak; I'm nothing without you; you are my world; I love you!' Her mouth opened but nothing came. She played lost as she did indeed get lost in incredible emerald green eyes.

Gabrielle cupped Xena's face in her hand. "I know." She pulled her in to hug her, laying her head on the warrior's chest.

'No you don't.'

"Why can't I come with you?" Gabrielle was frustrated; Xena was treating her like a child.

"I have to do this alone." The warrior reached into the saddle bag and recovered what she'd been looking for, though she was already adorned with all the weapons she possessed.

"I thought we were past this. I'm more than capable of defending myself Xena. It's not your job to protect me."

Xena spoke softer, " I know." she touched the Bard's arm and looked into her eyes to let her know she spoke the truth. "I just can't risk . . . you being a distraction . . . Now don't give me that look." Gabrielle scowled at the warrior, at the notion that Xena would think she'd be in the way. "If Hope were to use you to test my resolve she would surely see right through me . . . I wouldn't be able to fake that I don't care for you." The Bard was slightly shocked at Xena's confession. 'Does this mean what I want it to?' The idea was pushed back, hidden again with her feelings. Any shimmer of hope the warrior might see in her eyes would blow her cover.

Gabrielle's expression went to one of regret. She understood that Hope would play dirty, "I'm sorry. I should have known . . ." Gabrielle looked away.

"It's alright Gabrielle." She took the Bard's wrist and turned her palm upward. She put her clenched fist in Gabrielle's and dropped a mysterious token into her hand. When the Amazon went to examine the foreign object: "You keep this with you. I'll be back by the full moon. This will tell you when I am near."

"A coin?" Gabrielle finally saw the token. Small; gold and silver intertwined in a pattern much like the one on Xena's chakram. In the middle lay a sapphire, round and facet. On the rim, various designs made up the most of the coin. Letters of some language even the Bard didn't recognize, circled around, and stamped into the same polished bronze that made up Xena's breast plate.

"When the time comes you will know . . . everything."

Gabrielle both hated and loved when her warrior went cryptic. "OK" She looked back at Xena.

Xena covered her friend's cheek, and then pulled her gently by the neck to place a kiss on top of her head. "Go to the next village; Argo will take you; wait for me there." Then, like the breeze that had carried these whispered words, warm and sweet, to the Bard's ear, the warrior was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hope emerges from the Hall of War and gazes out at the horizon, reminding her of the future she'll bring the world as the day ends with the blazing vermillion sun. She walks down the steps, in her mother's short green top and Amazon skirt, with unnaturally perfect posture. The demon lays a hand on the heavy-stone side-railing and with powers of vision and prophecy, given by her father, she envisions Hercules stabbing the stone with the Heinz Blood Dagger and then severing the blade's hilt, leaving the metal embedded. The Daughter of Dahak grins as the crucial piece to her father's plan to destroy the Olympian gods is just centimeters away. With her mind she blows the surrounding rock from the cavity to find it unfilled. Enraged, "It's gone." she says through gritted teeth.

"Didn't find what you're looking for?" Xena stood right by Hopes ear. The warrior princess managed to sneak up behind the momentarily distracted goddess. The demon lashes out at her with invisible claws, but the warrior instinctively jumps out of reach. She had broken Hope's no-hands-on approach. "Ooo, feisty!" Xena leaned in and gave a playful yet crazed look, much like the one from her warlord days. Then, in a seductive whisper: "I love it."

The demon-goddess straightened up, her composer her only symbol of control. "Where's mother? You never go anywhere without her." At the evil sound of Hope's voice, chills traveled across her spine. The warrior was aroused by the eyes searing through her: Gabrielle's beautiful emeralds but with a darkness, an intensity beyond any she'd seen before. This fact unnerved her. Was it the anger, the hate, pure evil itself that excited her? She was in awe; Hope's tone was thrillingly contorting the warrior's mind though her body was still. 'Gabrielle's body.' Xena admired her freely, something she'd never do with her friend, or in her right mind. That chained beast she had fought from within for so long, and had beaten to submission, wasted no time at the weakening restraints. Slowly the links stretched and strained to break. Just one, just one free hand, just one chance, and it would be unleashed again. Oh, glory was so very near! 'You cannot break your promise. You CANNOT break your promise to Gabrielle!' Xena pinned her darkness down. She was in control again . . . for now.

"Yeah, well, I've decided to let her go." Xena stills herself with her kindling warlord prowess. As she approaches the demon, the warrior makes certain she brushes skin with skin, a basic tactic: seduction, used frequently in her past to remind her army just exactly where their loyalties lie. But, much to the warrior's surprise, the contact meant to dilute her adversary's senses staggeringly inflames her own. The goddess feels Xena falter, and without hesitation uses the momentary lapse in judgment to her advantage. She captures the dark-haired woman, pushing her into the wall behind them, the warrior's wrists held in one hand, the other on her throat as she pierces cloudless-sky blue eyes with her own emerald green, now darkening-vermillion. She should be scared out of her mind; she isn't. But this time it's not the stoic warrior attitude, which has become second nature. No, it's the excitement; the feeling of Gabri . . . Hope's . . . body against her, pressing harder in sync with the hands holding her. 'Gods she's strong!' The demon tightens her grip. 'Why isn't she writhing with pain?!' She closes in on Xena, interlacing her legs with the warrior's, using all her supernatural strength to crush her into submission. Wanting to hear her scream in agony, her head goes to Xena's shoulder and turns to the side to watch for any sign of victory, anything resembling her enemy's defeat. Somehow, the leather clad woman, out of desperation, slides down to increase the pressure of Hope's thigh to her center. Hope feels the wetness even through the layers of leather and cloth between them. The tightly clenched jaw of the goddess softens, and then slowly curls into a devilish grin, showing perfect white teeth. She soaks in the sight of flushed, bronze skin across the warrior's chest; it rises and falls with her rapid breath. She can feel Xena's violent heartbeat, pulsing the blood throughout her entire body, speedily heating every inch.

"Wow . . . I thought you only did this for mother." Hope releases her captive's wrists, allowing the warrior's arms to return to her sides. She grazes up Xena's sides, over her shoulders, and then stops at the warrior's biceps, kneading them gently but roughly, using them to keep her against the wall. She hikes her leg up higher to grind into Xena's sex. Xena feels herself rising to the peak of ecstasy, and arches into the dream before her. Her hips move of their own accord, coming down harder and faster on the remarkably powerful demon. Her tongue almost slips: 'Gabrielle!' She's excited by the vision of her friend touching her this way.

"Oh, gods!" She feels Hopes mouth on her neck, searing a trail of unrequited pleasures. 'I have to get back control.'"Yes, Hope . . ." She whispers into the demon's ear, playing her like a lyre. She throws her head back dramatically, "YESS!" She bends down and kisses the goddess fervently, with every ounce of lust she can muster. Demanding dominance in the dance of their tongues, she can feel it working, the demon's reasoning and power over her fading. Xena breaks the kiss and takes one deep breath before plunging into Hope's shoulder, sinking her teeth into the cold flesh. Her tongue trails over the beading wound, lapping up the blood, and up Hope's neck, she catches an earlobe in her teeth as sucks it lightly. Heavy with desire she rasps into the demon's ear, "You are so not your mother." Hope abandons any resolve; she lets go of Xena's arms and puts her own around the warrior's neck. Greedily she takes another kiss. Xena's now free hands roam over her. As an immortal Hope had no need to feel or be aware of the state of her body, but this warrior makes her feel everything. The heat of Xena's bronzed skin, the strength of Xena's hands massaging her thighs, back, shoulders; cupping her tight back side to pull her hard against her; Xena's mouth, hot and with ragged escaping breaths, kissing her neck; suckling, biting, trailing down her chest, to her cleavage, over her peaking nipples through the thin green top. Absently, the demon gasps and groans in the new-found, mortal pleasure that is the Warrior Princess. The warrior hoists her lover up and helps Hope wrap her legs around her waist. She turns, putting the goddess' back against the wall and locks lips with her again. Meanwhile, she grinds her hips into Hopes sex, feeling her wetness. She pulls back from the kiss, "Is that for me?" The demon's eyes had closed in ecstasy, but at the sound of her enemy's voice they flash open. Xena sees hate, anger, need, desire, and lust all in the beautiful package of aquamarine crystals: swirling, glimmering, darkening. Her arousal takes on a new level. As she gazes into these eyes she forgets everything but her own need. Her darkness breaks free and unfathomable power surges through her. She's back! Hope sees the change and knows she has won the Destroyer of Nations. She bites the warlord's shoulder to taste her blood, bonding them together. At the pleasuring pain Xena returns to her mark on Hope's shoulder and licks it in unison. She pushes up the flimsy skirt and rips off Hope's underwear. She plunges three fingers deep inside her partner easily; stokes in and out, thrusting her hips forward, adding power to her ministrations. Muscles contract wildly around her hand, taking her in.

"Yes. Yess. YESSS! Xeennaaa!" Xena follows quickly behind Hope's orgasm without even being touched. The voice, crying her name, still rings in her ears.

"That was . . . amazing." She whispers into the demon's neck before kissing it. She closes her eyes at the warmth radiating through the once cold skin as Hope's hands brush back the glistening trestles hanging around her face. Like a mother with her child, but proud and possessive of her spoils.

"I didn't know it could be like this. Ares never . . ." She pulls Xena back to look into her eyes. She traces her fingers down the warrior's jaw, then over her lips. At the softness, she can't control herself. She takes another deep kiss, taking Xena's breath. The warrior moves against her again. Hope's head flies back and a series of moans escape. The demon meets her warlord's eyes again, putting a hand on her cheek, which Xena instinctively kisses, just on the inside of her palm. She stops her hips to give her full attention to this simple gesture.

"Oh, my Warrior Princess, Destroyer of Nations, my Champion . . . you are a gift from my lord."

"Yeah, well, I try."

"You succeed." The warrior's once clear sky blue eyes grow dark, smoky clouds of color broadening the blues to those of sapphires. The warlord almost looks compassionate as she stares deeply into her goddess' eyes. The Conquer teases. She uses only her tongue to taste the demon's lips, pulling back after each brief touch; her top, then her bottom lip; Hope willingly parts them; the roof of her mouth, over her tongue, Xena has her begging. Every time the goddess moves to kiss her, the warrior stops all movement. Soon she has Hope whimpering with need. She feels the demon's hips start to rock excruciatingly slow against her. The flame ignites again in the pit of her stomach, and soon the warlord loses her focus in the aching need. But Xena refuses to let her have any control, the need to dominate and own another's body intact and as strong as ever. She grabs hold of Hope's hips and roughly pushes her harder against the wall to still them.

"Not so fast." Xena whispers, "Are you mine?" The warrior licks across the demon's bare shoulder and over the hot wound.

"Yes, my warrior." The goddess sounds as she did before, now not so desperate for Xena's touch, but in the cold, dark voice she knows will drive the warlord insane: "If you'll call yourself mine." Suddenly the full length of Hope's tongue paints a trail over the cords of Xena's neck, up her cheek, and under her ear. The tall woman shudders at the strange yet erotic feel of cool air causing goose bumps to rise on her newly moistened skin. "Do you belong to me?"

"No one owns the Conquerer." Anger rises in the Descendant of Dahak. Xena can feel it, the demon's skin now on fire. She steps away as to turn her back on the goddess. But, to Hope's surprise, the Warrior Princess draws her sword and instead of striking a blow put's the tip of the blade to the ground and rests her right hand on the hilt, kneeling on one knee before her lover. "I've never done this before . . ." she keeps her head down as if the decision she's made weighs heavy on her. "I have never given my blade to anyone . . ." the dark, leather clad warrior squares her shoulders, takes Hope's hand in her left, and looks up into the demon's expressionless face. Xena's jaw is clenched as if in pain, but she looks into Hope's eyes and softens (as much as the darkness will allow). "I, Xena of Amphipolis, Warrior Princess, Destroyer of Nations, pledge to the future Empress of the World: my heart, with its loyalty her, my sword, fighting for any and all her purposes, and my body . . ." the warrior kisses the top of her goddess' hand and a grin curls upon her face as she stares at Hope again, the demon's gaze now on the verge of uncontrollable lust for the words falling from her champion's lips, ". . . to do with as she pleases."

"You pledge to me? What of Dahak?"

"Only you. If you wish me to serve him I'll only do so in your name. I'm only yours."

"You give yourself so freely . . . Why? What do you get out of it?" The warrior returns her sword to its scabbard and stands her full height, an aura of strength and sensuality; darkness itself. Hope stays regally still; only her eyes show the surging of emotions, desire at the fore front, traces of confusion and hate, and that small trace of her humanity, residing in her human half, desperately screaming for love.

Xena closes in on the demon again and whispers into her ear, "You." Hope, without thinking, hugs the warrior to her, her head on Xena's chest and her arms up along her back with a shoulder in each hand. She kneads the muscles under her palms in admiration of the power lying coiled just below smooth, tanned skin. The warrior's shoulders, her arms, back, hips, all get the same lavish attention. The goddess is hasty and almost needy in her caresses, sighs of contentment escape her and suddenly she seems not so evil but merely . . . human. Her champion wraps strong arms around her small waist, giving her all the time she needs.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

They walk into what has now become headquarters for Dahak's assailants: the Hall of War. Fires blazes up over the rim of the center ceremonial pit. Skulls and jewels of red, Ares typical decor, line the halls, a bombarding heat the only recent change. Goddess and Destroyer travel deeper towards the jewel encrusted throne, once the God of War's perch, seeking beyond it, which lay more private chambers from which to discuss their business arrangements more thoroughly. Hope glides, Xena by her side, into the dark hall, the warrior with an arm around her waist and her hand spread over the demon's bare mid-drift. Aloof features splay over Hope's face, but her partner has learned quickly that her body heat betrays their meaning. Even now a scorching yet manageable heat fills her palm where it lay just below the short, green top, and her lips as they steal kisses from the nape of her neck. Unlike others, who have, at some point, been unable to hold back a shudder, or at least an indulgent moan, her goddess won't budge, the feel of her hot flesh the only reaction. But at least it's something.

"I love it when you do this." Xena whispers, then nibbles Hope's ear.

"What?" She sounds even-toned, but slightly annoyed; a great feat as far as the warrior was concerned, fore she was arousing sentiment in the once cold creature.

"Act like you don't love what I'm doing." Her hand trails down and under the belt of Hope's skirt, teasing.

"You enjoy torturing me . . ." the demon grazes short fingernails over the forearm across her abdomen, and another hidden power is revealed as the trail glows red; Hypnotic temperatures flow through their victim's body as the lines fade, and effectively drive an already intoxicated warlord mad with desire. "I've decided not to let you have the satisfaction . . ." she removes the warrior's greedy hand to turn face to face with her. The hand is moved to her hip as Hope presses her body along Xena's. A wet kiss inflames the spot just above the Warrior Princess' cleavage making her head swim with dizziness. Hope traces the sinews of Xena's neck with her fingertips, then concludes: " . . . not yet anyway." Xena acts slowly as if paralyzed by Hopes touch, willing her body to move down by her goddess' neck, simply grazing over and indulging in her lover's scent, an aphrodisiac like the rest of her.

Inventory taken, the warrior whispers, "I heard Ares is here."

"What part is your concern?"

"I know why he's here. I swear, if that bastard touches you, I'll rip his Zeus be damned limbs off . . . all of 'em!"

"Be calm, my sweet. He won't get the chance . . . we'll be too busy." She kisses Xena softly, hands threaded through her champion's mane. The kiss is too abrupt for the warrior but gentle. She returns the torture, one slow peck on the lips, then another . . . another. Faster and deeper, their kisses transform into a full make-out monty, Xena's hands resting on their favorite places. This is what Ares sees when he poofs in front of the couple, paying him no mind, though we can assume the master of senses and a half-demon detected him there already and continued out of spite.

"What in Tartarus?!" Xena breaks the kiss, staring into Hope's eyes, those gems begging for her to continue. Shooing the God of War away with her hand, she holds Hope to her, the goddess' head cradled to her chest.

An arm wraps possessively around Hope's waist as Ares' once Chosen glares at him, "Can't you see we're busy?" The warlord's evil tone, new to the demon, spreads over and through her, planting the immortal seed of desire.

"No . . . no, you're not going to ruin this for me, she's mine!" Xena steps away from Hope after giving her a kiss, which the goddess zealously returns.

Standing before Ares in all her prowess and glory, "Correction . . . you . . . were hers. She has me now."

"Oh, I see . . . this is about your fetish for little annoying blondes." Simultaneously, the god's comment and the palm of Xena's hand meet at Ares' nose, thrusting it up inside his skull and knocking him to the ground at her feet.

"Be careful what you say about my empress." Seeing blood trickle down his face, "It may cost you're your life."

"So the big guy took my immortality, big whoop," the former God stands up, "I could have stopped you if I . . ." the warrior hits him again, making him fly into the brick wall ten feet away, "wanted," he grumbles. Xena goes back to hold Hope, the demon tracing the patterns of her leather armor adoringly, and the warrior staring hungrily but patiently at her lover. "Since when are you able to throw a single punch that throws a god clear across the room?" The couple ignores him, obliviously basking in their newfound romances. "Oh for the love of Zeus. You're tell'n me that not only was my destiny taken from me, but she . . ." he points to the Daughter of Dahak, "changes the mighty Warrior Princess back into my fantasy Xena, Conqueror of Nations."

The warrior simply shrugs her shoulders, "Go figure."

"And Xena has shown me things no god could even come close to. Every touch from her body . . ." Hope traces Xena's jawline, "makes my blood surge."

"Oh, come on! It still doesn't make up for . . ." The demon gabs Ares by the neck and slowly crushes.

"My strength increases tenfold. I've never felt so alive!"

"Ok, ok! I give . . . j-j-just put me down!" he manages through gasping breaths. Hope lets the god down, a big red mark left on his flesh. "This isn't over."

"Stick around; you'll see what a hot, frustrated Warrior Princess does when uninvited guests get in between her and what she wants." Ares scowls, but scrambles towards the door. "Now . . ." Xena scoops Hope up into her arms, her empress' arms around her neck, and a coy smile gracing her face, "Where were we?"

"I think you were about to show me how a hot and frustrated Warrior Princess gets what she wants."

"Is that right?" Suddenly the earth's rumbles interrupt.

The hall splits open with fires from the deepest recesses of Tartarus, along with this most disturbing voice by Dahak, "Hope!" A figure emerges from the flames, "What have you done?!"

"I don't care what you say, father. I will not take him for a mere seed. I want Xena."

"She cannot bring forth the Destroyers; no matter what breeding she'd bring forth otherwise, she cannot give you children."

"She is better than any man; the gods curse her with gender. If not for their games she'd be the God of War!"

"No!" Dahak shoots a flaming rock at his daughter, and sparks fly in an explosion. But from the ruble stands Xena, her sword firm and successful in severing the dangers put upon her lover.

And just as coolly, she sheathes her weapon and proceeds to taunt, "So your telling me, that the mighty ruler of hell, and Tartarus alike, is capable of such strength when threatening his daughter, but is unable to make it so she doesn't have to go through the demeaning procreation of a mere mortal?"

"I'll destroy you for your insolence, one day, I swear . . ."

"Yeah, you swear it. But when? When I'm no longer a god? Or were you not paying attention to me bashing the God of War's head in?"

His face of a scowling submission, Dahak recognizes what a threat the God Xena could be to him, "So what? You intend to defeat the most powerful demon of all time?"

"No, pops, I've got a better idea . . . with my seed your daughter will be able to not only have the Destroyers you seek, but children with the natural skill and enhanced abilities of a Legend, not to mention the Olympian blood you seek to efface form the Earth. They would be a rare breed; one of a kind."

"What do you get out of it, Warrior Princess?"

"I get to have your daughter, or rather she gets to have me; I'll be hers to control and she'll be mine to love."

". . . so be it. I'll give Xena the power to combine your seeds. But to do this is at a great cost. Hope, it will cost you yours."

"My powers?"

"Yes, but your children will retain what you've lost with Xena's blood. And as the warrior says, they'll be three times as strong because of the sacrifice."

"Fine, but they will be after our image."

"Then it's settled. Next copulation will tie your bonds as parents." And with a smoky show the Lord Dahak vanished.

The warrior leads her lover to Ares' chambers, which seem to consist of nothing but a stone-pillared bed inlaid with red jewels, and a mattress with red silk sheets to match. They stand together, swaying to an unseen beat, but this time Xena remains silent. "This feels so strange . . . I feel so weak, and I hate it." Hope stares up at Xena with tear filled eyes, but none fall. She could almost mistake her for Gabrielle. "But part of me says . . . I just don't care. A long silence takes over, then finally, "I want you Xena . . ."

"But I don't want you." Hope, once held by the warrior, backs away in fright, anger, and finally disgust. "Now that you're mortal . . ." Xena puts the pinch on her, "You're no longer a threat." The pain she sees in Hope's eyes reminds her of Gabrielle, the pain she's caused her.

"I look so...much...like her don't I? I even...sound...like her."

"No, Gabrielle's voice is warm, comforting. Yours is of the murderer who took my child from me . . . before he even had a chance at life."

"Then stop causing yourself all this pain and kill me. Take your revenge."

"Wrong again, missy . . ." Xena crouches down and uses her whip to bind the former demon's hands behind her back. Pulling taught the knot she's created for her captive, she releases the girl's pressure points, "Oh sure, I'd enjoy killing you, slicing your pretty little neck and watching the warm blood flow from your lifeless body . . ." Hope seems unmoved except for a quiver of pleasure that the Warrior Princess can't help but notice. "But Gabrielle would be disappointed that I couldn't hold back my urges, even for the likes of you."

"It's always been her, hasn't it?" Hope looks heartbroken for a moment, truly, making Xena ache for her Bard again as she looks into her deep green eyes, "You'll regret this, Xena, I swear it."

"Now you sound like daddy. Get mov'n'!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A blinding blue glow shown from the coin in Gabrielle's hand, and emerging through the light's setting comes Xena, the tall, dark warrior just as gorgeous and strong as she remembered, as she ran to the embrace of the cause for the sudden warmth in her heart, "Xena!" To say her name affirmed the feel of soft bronze skin touching hers. Almost to tears, she nuzzles closer, into the crook of the Warrior Princess' neck, smelling the softened leather so comforting to her.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Gabrielle." The warrior sounds desperate, but her body remains hard, still holding her beloved protectively, possessively in her arms. Gabrielle looks up, worried by the tone of pain she just heard. At that same moment, caring only to finally show how much she cared for her bard, Xena kisses Gabrielle with all the passion and until now absent, unyielding love she held in her heart. She releases her very being into the kiss, making her the most vulnerable she'd ever been, only for the blonde she held, a most precious gift that Gabrielle understood to be rare, awe inspiring to others who could only fantasize of comprehending. Hope lie in the wood just out of view, tied by the dark woman's capable hands, and as she watched Xena with her mother she felt true torture. Her warrior was now in the arms of another, and as her heart seemed to sink into her chest, she took the pain of emotions she couldn't explain, and turned them into a fitful jealousy that seemed to eat away at her now mortal soul. "By the Gods above, Gabrielle . . . not until I felt your warmth, gazed into your eyes, so full of light, did I realize how strong my feelings are for you. Only you, my sweet Gabrielle. I love you more that life itself, any battle or conquest, any act for the greater good . . ." Gabrielle smiled back at her, tears of bliss hinting in her eyes. Happiness, something the warrior had always hoped to bring to the blonde's features, shown through the bard's light ten-fold. Xena smiled a dazzling smile as she picked Gabrielle up off her feet and twirled her around, earning an equal tread of laughter.

Once on the ground again, "What brought this on? Not to say I'm not pleased by the recent turn of events."

"It just clicked for me. Being away from you was harder this time."

"The stone, it glowed, and then you were here."

"Right." She took Gabrielle's hand with the coin in it, "To the love that guides me." And with these spoken words the coin broke into pieces leaving a small chakram with blue inlaid stones where the original held green. She took the ring and slipped it on Gabrielle's finger. "This ring was forged by Hephaestus. It bonds one's love to them and protects them in turn. This one was made especially for you." Gabrielle stared at the piece in awe, noticing which finger Xena had placed it.

"Bonds? Do you mean . . . like . . ."

"I asked Aphrodite for a favor. She'd protect you by bonding our life lines together. But as I found, the request was more complicated than I thought."

"How?"

"Such a bondage could only be done with the fates blessing. I had to go to them with Aphrodite. They gave me a reading of my destiny to determine whether my heart lied with you on my journey."

"Well of course it does, Xena."

"I knew that. But strangely enough they found our connection with each other deeper than friendship, and said that to bond with you would be a life-long commitment. They asked if I was willing to sacrifice my whole life to forging your happiness." Xena took Gabrielle's hand she'd bestowed with the ring to see it glow again at her touch, "I said yes without hesitation." The warrior knelt before her bard and took her right hand, "Gabrielle, we are truly meant for each other. Aphrodite, the fates, the cosmos themselves confirmed it. I give you this ring, a symbol of my soul, to you in hopes that you will accept our fate together as we forge it in our own image . . . as friends . . . lovers . . . soul mates."

"I made that decision when I left home, Xena."

"Is that a yes then?"

Gabrielle chuckles and rolls her eyes to the heavens incredulously, "Yes, Xena! Gods, sometimes I swear you're thicker than you look."

"Well now, that's just on the verge of insanity." The blonde slaps her playfully on the arm.

"Hello, did you forget about something?" Hope managed to get up from the ground using a nearby tree, her hands still tied behind her back. Gabrielle stares in disbelief at her double. She assumed Xena would take care of things, but never imagined she'd bring her back bound. "Hello mother." Instead of cringing away or striking in reaction to a searing hatred like the former demon was accustomed to, Gabrielle goes to her, holding out a hesitant hand up to Hope's cheek as if inspecting for some injury. "She didn't hurt me mother," cutting her eyes to the warrior, so laden with scorn.

The bard turns to Xena, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, you see, Mrs. Tall, dark, and beautiful here is much too clever for me. Not only did she keep me from giving birth to a new world order . . ."

"Which would have left every mortal in existence to live in an eternal Tartarus on earth . . ."

". . . she had my Lord strip me of all my powers."

Gabrielle looked back and forth between Xena and Hope suspiciously as they seemed to hold eye contact neither would surrender from, "So she's normal now?"

Xena looks back to Gabrielle and makes way towards Hope's back, "I wouldn't say that." With one skillful tug she releases her captive's bonds. Wrapping up the leather whip to put it back in its place at her side, "She's still in need of a good attitude adjustment." Rubbing her mortal wrists, reddened by the warrior's superior strength, she knew she would never be able to hold power over them now. As her anger flared into a incredible hatred for her mother, having the one thing she wanted most in this world, she plotted revenge with quick, innovative action.

"One cannot help but stand in awe at the powers of mortals. How pain can make them stronger than any other beast, reminding them in the last hopes of life, they are alive. Such can be said of the pleasures, how the mighty mortal falls at a mere touch, the mere whispers of a lover, the idea of holding them again as such sweet bliss that it would cause them to give up their very soul, the very thing that makes them human. Inspiring, don't you think, Xena?" The warrior says nothing; just gives a subtle scowl, for Gabrielle's sake.

"We'll head up river 'till time to make camp, and tomorrow I'll decide what to do with you." Xena whistles for Argo, and as always the lovely mare makes her ways to her long-time friend. Grabbing the reins she decides to walk as to keep an eye out for any trouble Hope may try to cause.

They walk 'till close to sunset, Hope dragging by this point, "Why in the Dark Lord's great name, would you walk when you have a perfectly good horse to carry you around?" Xena turns to give her another glare. These gestures Hope was becoming immune to, and loved to see, meant she had gotten to the warrior.

"Gabrielle doesn't like to ride, so I walk with her." Gabrielle smiles at this, and takes the warrior's arm and hugs around it with her own, leaning against her consort-to-be. The newly, romantically inspired warrior takes her love's lips in a tender kiss.

Hope makes a noise of disgust, "Love, is such a tragic thing. It turns you mortals into fools." Gabrielle breaks her attention away from Xena and goes to Hope. She holds her daughter's hands and stares deeply, lovingly, into her eyes. The former demon, so shocked by the sudden gesture, doesn't resist her touches.

"You have a lot to learn, Hope. To give yourself in love is not to take away from your soul, but to make your heart anew, so that when you finally find the path you were meant to follow, you need for nothing else for your guide, nor anything more to make you feel . . . complete." Hope stares back like a scolded child, almost guiltily, but soon the resistance in her eyes returns. Gabrielle doesn't give her time to defy her mother, and goes back to the Warrior Princess' side. Xena takes her love's hand reassuringly threads her fingers within the blonde's. The demon of jealousy rises in Hope again, blocking out her mother's wisdoms, and urges her on to other desires. No longer wanting Xena to feel for her in fear she'd reveal their secret, but to cause her to commit the ultimate betrayal. Come hell or high water, she'd have the warrior fall in love with her, leaving her mother in the dust, broken hearted, with only her sermons of love to keep her company.

The day has broken over the horizon, and with the last threads of light Xena decides, "We'll make camp here."

"Because the river filters water off the rock and the ground will stay dry with the morning dew."

Xena praises her love, "Very good, little one. And tomorrow we head over the Northern ridge into Amazon territory."

Gabrielle's eyes beam with glee, "Really!? How long can we stay? Oh, wait until the girls hear . . ." the warrior covers her bard's lips with a finger to quiet her.

"Be still, my Amazon Queen. We can stay as long as your heart desires." Gabrielle grabs Xena by the strap of her bodice and pulls her down the few inches to even eye level.

"Don't get me started on desire." Xena's shock went cool at the sultriness of her beloved's voice, turning bravado around on the bard as she leaned in closer and went for the smoothness of her neck. The warm mist of the Warrior Princess' breath caused goose-bumps to rise over the blonde's back and singe their way down her arms and legs.

Hairs on end, her warrior speaks to her, "I plan to have you teach me every aspect of the subject when I have you alone in that little tent of yours. But I warn you, you might want to have the girls move it farther out from the village." Now having to hold Gabrielle up, or risk having her strap pulled off with the bard's grip, the warrior keeps the spell cast, keeping her steady, and kisses the dip of her neck slowly, letting her lips and breath linger as Gabrielle becomes putty in her hands. Glad she had stopped a ways back to catch her breath, Hope used her mother and Xena's unknowing of her presence to watch the way the warrior entranced a woman. She saw herself there in the Conqueror's arms as they lie in wait for the spoils of victory, raised banners shouting their names across the lands meant to become theirs. The dream soon faded as the chill reminded Hope of her mortality.

Taking advantage of every opportunity to interrupt the two love birds, "How 'bout getting a fire started? Or fur to cover with, its freezing out here." Gabrielle merely smiled at her beloveds scowl, loving how anyone coming between the warrior and her advances knew by the same famous glance how much Xena loathed the act in any form.

Removing herself from Xena's grip, the blonde found herself remembering that as a mother she felt she could begin teaching Hope of her very real situation, "Us mere mortals don't have an eternal flame to keep us warm. If we want heat we forge for it out in the woods. Go and collect enough branches to start."

"Are you serious."

"Very...now get to it! Chop, chop." Hope stared her mother down with a how-dare-you glare, but Gabrielle never deterred. Seeing that it was a loosing battle, Hope begrudgingly made her way deep into the forest to "forge" for her pending warmth.

"Good idea, Hun..." Xena came up behind the target of her desires now flooding through her, "now we can have a little time to ourselves."

The shorter woman could hear the smile now plastered on the warrior's face, and she only too willingly ceased the movement of bronze tinted arms wrapping around her waist, a heated breath upon her neck bringing promises of a kiss, to have the chance to be the only person in the world to deny the Warrior Princess, "And you, Hun, get to go and fetch dinner while i prepare camp. Alright?"

With Gabrielle having turned to face her, the dark woman allowed her love to hold her face in her hands, pressing her cheeks playfully together before allowing Xena to respond with a sigh, "Yes, dear." Receiving a smile from the blond's face made up for any loss her companion felt, and for that the bard got a wide smile in return as she went towards the woods in hopes of returning quickly with a nice rabbit or two.

"Ahrg! Mother...lousy...insolent...son of a..." Hope, busy picking up stray branches and twigs, came closer and closer to despising her mortal chains. The number of splinters and cramping in her muscles, now at the mercy of gaining their strength through work, was unbearable, "Its a wonder why these humans don't take their own lives more often."

Standing with her bundle in arms, partly for a break though she had yet to break a sweat, Hope happens to see Xena not but a few feet from her. Observing with what grace the Warrior Princess took on with the mere act of hunting for her next meal was just short of breath taking. She immediately dropped the worthless pieces of wood carelessly, this act causing Xena to whip her gaze in the ex-demon's direction before jumping straight up into the trees. Hope can't resist the need to know where the source of her raging feelings went. Going over to the rustled brush the warrior had created with such a leap, Hope looked up into the trees above and found no traces of her. She walked deeper into the wood, for Xena would have surely bursted forward with unfathomable speed away from her stalker. The darkness slows the daughter of Dahawk's movements to a crawl, the silence almost numbing. As the curious youth passes the upcoming tree, Xena grabs her arm from her hiding spot and pulls the blond in her place, her back upon the trunk.

"What in Tartarus are you thinking?! Trying to sneak up on me? Well, you damn well scared dinner away thats for sure. Your scent's everywhere." Hope stayed in awed silence, looking deep into the eyes that undeniably capture her now beating heart. Xena could feel her desire for Gabrielle deceiving her, as well as her sight. The noticed how little the green top and skirt covered the blond and immediately reprimanded herself, 'we have got to get this girl some different clothes when we get to the Amazon Village. Who am I kidding? Those girls barely wear anything themselves.' Xena took a duly noted few steps away from Hope.

"What's the matter Xena, afraid I'll bite?" The vision of the marks they now shared, each on the others shoulder where it met the flesh of their necks, was burned into the warrior's mind once more. But rather than let the bard-look-alike see the faltering of her intense eyes, Xena had the powerless demon feel how much strength she possessed, power not obtained by the hand of an immortal for a father, but by her own hand at conquering the world. With Hope's neck under the warrior's forearm, she could do nothing but be pressed harder into the tree behind her.

"Don't play games with me. Because I tell you now...you will lose." The last words floated in on a whisper to the young woman who cared for nothing of their intentions, but only for the way Xena's warm breath seemed to embrace her. The Warrior Princess could feel her captive's arousal, the most blatant sign coming forth as the way in which she turned to jelly at a threat. In frustration the warrior pushed off from the tree a good distance away, and her gaze turned away from, Hope. A moments silence felt like an eternity. Xena turned with her eyes still pointed to the ground, daring not to look at what she almost mistook for Gabrielle's body until she felt confident she could give a command.

"Just go back to ca..." Hope kissed her. Xena kissed back. It was the strangest sensation, and it almost made it impossible for the warrior to stop. The touches got more daring and all the two could think about was feeling what they did at the temple again.

"I knew I'd won you. Deep down, in your soul, I knew."

"Yes, my goddess." That all too familiar dark tone came through Xena's voice, a totally different beast fed and nurtured by the hands of Gabrielle's daughter Hope. A war raged inside the Warrior Princess until a part of her screamed with fury, 'What in Tarturus do you think you're doing?!' The voice shocked the warrior to her senses. No matter how good it felt, this was not the woman she fell in love with. The adrenaline still flowing through her after such an act, Xena's instinct to escape further conflict took over, another gesture so out of place, as she leaped for the tree above and ran faster than she'd ever before.

Back at camp, Gabrielle had long since had everything prepared to cook dinner and to fall asleep next to Xena afterwards. The fact that her daughter was now human still had her in awe. As much as this fact comforted her, fore now the bard had a chance to show her a better life, the methods that Xena would have to use to pull off something like this worried her. Obviously Xena had no need of resorting to violence, which was a major improvement if she had to say so herself. Gabrielle, however, didn't have much more time to dwell on the mysteries of the day as her warrior came through the brush, dinner in hand.

"Xena...we don't need that much." A chuckle left her lips as she lay witness to the Warrior Princess holding three rabbits, and a string of freshly caught fish.

"Well, I figured since we have more mouths to feed, and we went all the way to Athens to get all those spices, we could have a feast tonight." A charming smile spread across the dark woman's face, but Gabrielle couldn't help but feel like that smile was hiding a secret, one fairly recent. The blond rose to take on Xena's burden and place it near the fire. Looking down of the excess of food that her warrior had gotten for them, the bard assumed she had just released some pent up energy. They hadn't really gotten the chance to fight their normal stream of bandits in a while. Gabrielle laughed.

"Well, come one then. Help me get them ready for the fire."

"Gladly."

They sat in comfortable silence, completely oblivious to the fact that Hope had yet to make her way back towards camp. Hope stood were the Warrior Princess had left her, in what she couldn't deny as searing pain. Xena had kissed her so passionately, and for a moment she felt like the warrior was hers, but the dark woman had left her with nothing again. A stray tear drifted down her cheek and as she felt its warmth she wiped it away, examining it at the tip of her finger, and hating herself for her new found emotions. No one had made her cry before. But even though these feelings were knew, they were not faulty. What Hope had felt was real, she was sure of it. Xena had a dark side and she had tapped into it. What to do with this knowledge Hope had no idea. She knew that her mother had a hold on Xena, and with all that the warrior had supposedly come to stand for, Gabrielle had fit the bill much better than an ex-demon. She felt a sudden dread brought on by hopelessness. Allowing her body to nearly numb with the sensation, Hope trudges back to her mother and her companion. Not caring for the branches that come in contact with her as she carelessly walks through the wood, she approaches her captor and enemy with small scrapes on her limbs, a distant expression on her face, and for the first time a slouchy posture. Xena and Gabrielle both show concern, but remain seated as they see she's in no deathly harm. But they do remain curious, Xena more frightened that Hope would reveal the secrets of their unintentional rendezvous, as the young blond simply takes the bedroll farthest from them and seems to go to sleep.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Maybe mortality finally caught up to her. She's due for a good night's sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

As morning comes, Gabrielle wakes to see that Xena had long since risen from her bed roll. Hope however was still snoring away in hers. Funny how normal she seemed now, even her perfect posture had vanished. The Warrior Princess took the liberty of packing everything away so that all that the bard needed to do was wake and roll the furs.

"Hope...Hope...come on its time to rise with the sun's shine."

"F-five more minutes..." the youngest of the group continued to take the deep breath of dreams. Xena finally reached for their skins and soaked Hope's sleepy features which were soon brought to full alertness with a cold stream of water. The damp victim looked around angrily for her attacker and found the woman that had haunted her dreams all night long.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, we don't have all day." Taking the bedroll from under her, Hope shook out the debris of the ground, and proceeded to fail miserably at modeling her mother's perfect rolling and packing the fur away. Acting the typical spoiled brat of a teenager, the younger blond caught Gabrielle's attention, making her yearn to ease her daughter's boredom.

"You'll like the Amazon's, Hope. They are a strong, noble, and independent people."

"Sounds interesting..."

"They're fierce warriors, some compete for the title of Champion. Maybe you could come to like the idea of combat."

"Killing for the sake of sport? Now, thats sounds more my style!"

"No, I meant..."

"Just let it go, Gabrielle." The bard looked at her companion and admitted defeat. Changing Hope would take a lot more work than she thought.

Crossing Amazon territory was easy for the small and familiar party, but as always Xena and Gabrielle could feel many pairs of eyes on them, watching their approach closely as they went further and further towards the village. As they came up on several huts made of stretched hide, whose only barrier remained the dense forest itself, a masked warrior stood in between two stakes, stabbed into the ground, topped with the round wreath of trigs that symbolized Artemis' full moon, and the only sign of an official entrance.

"What brings you here?" The amazon sounded all but intimidating. Gabrielle squares her shoulders, playing along.

"What Amazon Queen need be question when it comes to seeing to her sisters?" The pair stared each other down, trying not to break the vail of seriousness, but eventually they both cracked and indulged in a fit of laughter. The woman lifted the regent headdress to reveal Gabrielle's closest amazon friend.

"When did you become so serious, Ephiny?"

"Since when do you take so long to come see us, Gabrielle?"

"I know, I know, it's been awhile, but I do have some amazing news! Xena..."

"Ah-hmmm" The Warrior Princess' hint was sorely but effectively taken.

"I'll tell you about it later, when all the girls can hear."

"As you wish, my Queen."

"Don't do that, Ephiny, it seems so weird to hear you say that."

"I just love saying it because it gets to you so much." Xena smiled as the two friends run off like two giddy, gossiping girls, even more happy for the fact that Ephiny hadn't noticed that Gabrielle had brought a twin. But Xena knew she couldn't hide the fact so easily. More amazons flocked to what they thought was their long since absent Queen. Bombarding Hope with a multitude of questions she couldn't understand, Amazon Queen or not, one amazon stood out from the rest. A woman of slightly tanner skin than the rest, odd for amazons, came forward with her arm across her chest, head bowed, a sentiment Hope found very pleasing.

"Forgive us, Queen Gabrielle, you must be tired after your journey. Allow us to take you to the hot springs and see you fitted with amazon clothes, peace, and relaxation." The idea sounding like the perfect opportunity to get the younger blond in different clothes, Xena didn't allow the ex-demon to answer in what could either insult or indulge them.

"Thank you, Marga. See too it that Gabrielle gets her clothes and I will accompany her to the springs myself."

"Yes, Xena." The amazon's disdainful tone challenged the Warrior Princess, and as always the dark woman stared her competition down as she was reminded how frequent she would have to win her bard's affections over the many insistent, half-naked warriors the Greek amazons had to offer their Queen. Finally, Xena was given the amazon's submission, from which she watched Marga nearly stomp away with what little prowess the act left.

Gabrielle sat with her sisters surrounding her in their makeshift dining hall. Each amazon took a seat facing Gabrielle as she told them about her latest adventures with Xena. Most of them good friends to the bard, they made sure to hang onto her every word, though every amazon worshiped they leader as much as their goddess.

"So you and Xena really fought this Callisto? As a god?"

"But she was thrown into some kind of black hole?"

"Yes, Callisto had escaped and started helping...never mind about all that. I have something even more exciting to tell you." It wasn't hard to follow the blond's commands, especially when she seemed so giddy. Just then, however, Marga stole their attentions as she came storming into the tent muttering words about the blasted Warrior Princess, clearly oblivious to the others' presence.

"Who does that woman think she it?! I'm just as much a warrior as she, and ten times the amazon." Embarrassment flooded over her as her sisters amused stares caught her eye. "How long have you all been sitting there?"

"Long enough." One of the amazons started the rain of laughter, furthering Marga's shame much to Gabrielle's displeasure, the bard more concerned with what Xena had done to one of her sisters this time. She came forward to meet the amazon with compassion, but as she rose her hand to meet the other woman's shoulder, Gabrielle was saddened to have her pull away in shock.

"Queen Gabrielle? Why are you here? You were just near the springs when I left you." Realizing she needed to explain quickly as the claim made the silence in the room thick, their Queen turned to face all the puzzled faces.

"Ok, I didn't finish my story...you see Callisto was helping someone I thought to be dead. My daughter Hope." The gasps were all too theatrical, and she could tell they desired to hear more of an explanation. "She was born of me, but her father was forced upon me." She continued hesitantly, withdrawing the fact that Hope's father had been a demon. A forced birth seemed unpleasant enough. "But Hope had the darkness of her father, and planned to bring death and chaos to all that she could. I've brought her with me, and have since tried to show her a way of peace and a life beyond the killing, beyond hatred. Needless to say its been quite difficult. The most unbelievable thing is that she looks exactly like me." They did not question their Queen any further, and simply took Gabrielle at her word. So many more outlandish things have happened where the bard and her warrior were concerned , and Gabrielle had never come across as a dishonest heart. Marga took the liberty of breaking the silence that followed, though more from curiosity than anything else.

"What are your plans for her while in amazon territory? Do you plan to make your daughter an amazon?" The furrow of her brow revealed to her subjects that Gabrielle hadn't thought of making Hope a part of the tribe up until now. As the blond pondered the idea, she grew more fonder of it by the second.

"How does one become an amazon if not by the right of caste?" Ephiny spoke as the voice of Gabrielle's resource of amazon wisdom.

"Well, as your daughter, Hope may be made a part of the tribe given she prove herself in a battle of physical, emotional, and spiritual strengths. If she had been born an amazon it would have been automatic, but the title of Amazon Princess can't just be given to such a stranger. No offense."

"None taken, Ephiny. I wish to uphold amazon laws as much as possible, and if Hope be willing make her a part of the Greek Amazons." The women cheered for their Queens first declaration much to Gabrielle's surprise, seeing as how she hadn't expected such a loud or howling-like response that the amazons also used to praise their sister moon.

Xena and Hope had reached the springs, the water's steam and warmth so inviting for the ex demon who once had been so used to the internal heat her father provided, but with her power's gone her mortal body had to adapt to the simplest of sensations and cold was not at all one of her favorites. Two amazons guarded the border of the springs, wearing the same type of masks that they had witnessed Ephiny in at their arrival. One of these guards replaced the staff in her hand with bundles of clothes for her Queen, and as Xena lead Hope into the springs they were offered to her graciously.

"Hail Queen Gabrielle. We present you with your clothes, as requested by your Champion." However, the amazon didn't give the clothes to Hope, she gave them to Xena, Gabrielle's champion. "We leave it to be your honor to bestow your Queen with her amazon leathers." Xena crossed one arm over her chest in respect before quickly taking the clothes and leading Hope inside the hot springs. Many amazons sat in the springs meant for every member of the tribe, but of course the Queen had her own private spring located deeper in a cave. Once they were alone, the blond was able to ask her questions.

"What the in the name of Dahawk was that all about?! Queen, clothes, springs...Champion?"

"There's a lot about your mother that you know nothing about. Yes, she is Queen of this tribe, and as you can tell they adore her."

"Must be nice...and to have you as her champion." Xena struck fear in Hope with the gaze she brought upon her now. Hope could tell that when it came to the face of her mother Xena was weak in her resolve, and that the warrior had to make up for it by being so cold.

"The title of Champion is only given to because I fought their past queen in Gabrielle's name."

"Why must you define the word Champion so strictly? Aren't you mother's champion in every other sense? A warrior to fight, protect, and honor her like the rest of these fools? How sickeningly romantic." The venom in the girl's voice only managed to anger the Warrior Princess and make her yearn for her reunion with Gabrielle.

"I'm going to go find Gabrielle. You get a bath, change into these clothes, and don't even think of trying to command these girls in her name because I plan to inform them of your...special qualities...immediately." Without another word for warning, Xena produced the breast dagger from its hiding place and quickly swiped at the girls face before she could move away, leaving a shallow cut across her cheek so that she couldn't fool anyone otherwise. And secretly so she could tell the two apart. The hurt look on Hope's face tore at the warrior's heart. She hated this torment. Xena had to get away and find her beloved as she knew a good dose of the real thing would surely cure her ailment. Leaving quickly, the Warrior Princess made sure to allow Hope to overhear her talking to the guard, warning them of her deception and the identifier she'd given her. The blonde did strip herself of her clothes when she was sure that Xena was far gone. She did so like she had acted the night before, numbingly and without the love that she so desperately craved.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Gabrielle had already changed into the leathers bestowed upon her by her late sister Tereis, but now wore, instead of a crown or traditional head mask, a silver-like medallion necklace across her chest, a piece obvious enough to allow all to know her rank, but not so over cumbersome as the massive headdress. Her sisters were following her commands for arranging the party that Ephiny had suggested. Of course, most of the girls were ecstatic for any reason to celebrate, but her friend had proposed the idea in a way to let Hope get a glimpse of amazon customs and, hopefully, allow her to gradually begin to interact with her mother's tribe, directly or otherwise. Gabrielle considered the notion better than offering her what Hope could take as a laughable attempt on her part to bond mother and daughter together or a tempting path on the way to power by ruling the amazons one day as Queen. Xena approached her, though too uneasy for the bard's tastes, and it made the true Queen worry for her people because when the Warrior Princess was worried her bard needed to be too. As her beloved got closer, Gabrielle received a most charming smile which made her grin in return.

"What is it, Xena?"

"I'm just glad to see you." The darker woman had to resist the urge to kiss Gabrielle as she realized that she was in the company of several amazons moving about at rather quick paces. "What's going on here?"

"Ephiny suggested we have a feast in celebration of Hope's arrival to the village. If she can't understand my love for her as my daughter, she can surely understand groups of people honoring her."

"Great idea. Your right, this might be one of the few ways you can get through to her." The young bard was glowing with pride at Xena's acclimation.

"The girls are excited to show her amazon customs. They even wanted to know if I was going to make her an amazon."

"They don't skip a beat around here, do they? Well, who knows? She may end up liking it here."

How long she'd been soaking in the springs, Hope was unsure. She did know however that it was long enough that the guards had made a shift change. No one dared disturb her in her silence, but soon enough it reaped havoc on her psyche. Before she realized the emotions had spread, the young blond was crying, her breath hitching every now and again in an almost inaudible sob. The two guards outside the cave, true to their duty stood firm, but only one of these dedicated warriors picked up on Hope's tears. The sounds tore Syra's heart apart. Curiosity got the best of her and with a sudden need to relieve the damsel's pain the amazon, ignoring Xena's warnings, threw her voice to distract her colleague enough so that she could enter the cave unnoticed. With her strategically placed footsteps, Syra was able to go unnoticed by the crying woman who kept her face hidden in her hands as she wept. The closer she got to this woman made the amazon lose control enough for her to accidentally kick a pebble into the hot water. Hope was startled and jumped out of the spring. It took her a moment to realize that your nude state wasn't something you showed off to strangers. Sinking back into the water, the motion was slowed as Hope realized that this woman looked exactly like the woman of her dreams. Though this woman had fairer blond hair than she, her expressions softer, and her mannerisms showing that her only concern was the girl she'd frighten, she looked exactly like the Warrior Princess herself. She wore typical amazon garb and her weapon of choice was that of the archer. Hope dared to admit that this woman's mere presence caused feelings even Xena hadn't made her feel, but she couldn't explain them.

"Are you alright? By the great Artemis above, I didn't mean to cause you so much fright."

"You didn't scare me! You merely startled me." Hope immediately defends herself.

"Forgive me again. I did not mean to offend. I must ask you, dear lady, why were you crying?" The daughter of Dahawk was damning her own thoughts as she found this amazon so charming it made her feel like the young fools that fall in love. Love? No...it couldn't be.

"I was...I was...thinking...who are you?"

"I am nothing but a mere warrior at the hands of Artemis: protecting her peoples and seeking her blessings as any other servant of the moon goddess. But you may call me Syra."

"You look so much like her..."

"I know, fair one. I consider it an honor to be made in the likeness my Queen's champion. She's the fiercest of us, yet she does not claim to be an amazon. She truly is amazing."

"So you worship her too then?"

"I only worship my goddess and those she so graciously bestows amazon royalty, my princess." The amazon could see it on Hope's face that she had stolen her words, and merely proceeded to grab her clothes in order to present them to her. She bowed her head so as to block Hopes form as she got out of the bath to take the garments.

"Allow me to dress you." If she's trying to butter me up...it's working. Hope obliged without words and let her shadow tell the warrior that she was in close enough proximity that Syra may continue with her services. Having forgotten what had brought the woman to her aid in the first place, Hope decided she didn't care. Though the ex demon thought she'd have a more pleasurable experience with this Xena look alike touching her, Syra was completely respectful, having dressed her princess quickly and efficiently. When she was finished, the amazon bowed her head again and offered her arm as she took the opportunity to gaze into Hope's eyes. Syra could tell that this woman was nothing like their Queen which sought to peek her curiosity even more.

"Allow me to escort you back into the village. You must be starved." Unknowingly, the strawberry blond cracked a small smile as she interlaced her arm with the amazon's and was led out of the cave past a very confused amazonian guard. As they arrived at the food hut, Hope witnessed that everything had been thoroughly decorated from top to bottom. In the center of the village, where they obviously held major ceremonies, was their fire pit, now filled with a series of logs stacked in a simple teepee formation, but protruding from the center of the assemblage was a staff with the same round symbol she had seen when Hope had arrived at the entrance of the encampment.

"What's all this about?"

"It is the starting of a feast in your honor. When Queen Gabrielle had explained your presence to

the village, and that she did indeed have a daughter, our sister Ephiny proposed that we celebrate your coming with tonight's full moon. We are very glad that you are here, Hope...very glad indeed." Syra smiled at her, showing perfect white teeth. Hope felt her heart flutter and found herself comparing her experiences with what she had felt with Xena. But of course, as the blond was realizing, this was because the Warrior Princess was her first taste of mortality, the first mortal to make her experience love. She thought to herself, however, that if what she felt for the dark woman be love, then what was this feeling she was experiencing now? This Syra made her feel warm, safe, adored all at the same time. Truly Hope could claim that before the two had met, the emptiness she'd been plague to was never ending, but with a smile and kind words, she was sure only Syra could give, the hole cutting through her had been filled. The gaze they shared now seemed to go on for an eternity as Syra's blue eyes, more of a pale blue , shown brilliantly back from Hope's emerald green. For the need to be closer, Hope's hand reached for the amazon's purely on instinct. This made Syra's smile widen and she almost managed to lean in for a slow kiss before Marga interrupted them.

"Syra, where have you been?! You left your post unattended for the last time, I'm taking you to Queen Gabrielle to decide your punishment." If looks could kill, Marga would surely be dead by Hope's glare. Syra rolls her eyes, "The swift hand of duty comes down upon me, bringing reality into sight once more. Just these few steps we've taken together have truly felt like a dream, Princess." And with these words, which nearly made Hope swoon if it were possible, Syra takes her hand and kisses a top the ex-demon's tender flesh, "until I see you again, fair Hope." The amazon ignores the glare Marga gives her, "Always one for the theatrical, Syra. You'll get your piece this time," and follows behind her sister towards her judgment.

Gabrielle sat upon the throne provided by her insistent sisters as she gave swift decisions for tonights festivities. The blonde yearned to be hunting with Xena right now, her companion having fled the far foreseen burden of rule that Gabrielle would have to complete before they could ever have a chance of being alone. Suddenly, Marga had come storming into the hut again. This woman had some major anger issues she needed to get worked out, or maybe just someone to spend the night with. The notion already had the wheels turning in the Amazon Queen's head as her plan to play matchmaker was taking hold. These thoughts were soon shocked out of her as she witnessed Xena...though it couldn't be...with blonde hair and leathers she'd never catch her beloved in. The Warrior Princess was oh so fond of her Mycenaean style. Marga slowed her approach to a bow at Gabrielle's feet, "My Queen..." the strawberry blonde looked to Syra as if to receive instruction on how to respond to such a gesture, but found only a smirk on the stranger's face as she bowed slightly with her arm across her chest like Gabrielle was used to seeing,

"Um, Marga...you don't have to...um...arise," the warrior did as commanded, "What's wrong, Marga?"

"Syra was supposed to be guarding the hot springs this afternoon, but was no where to be found." Gabrielle looked upon this look-a-like and tried to seem as regal as possible, "What do you have to say about this...Syra?"

"What Marga says is true, my Queen. I was no where to be found when she came looking for me, but I was at my post...until I heard a girl...a woman crying."

"Excuses...I've had enough of your tales..."

"Quiet, Marga..." Gabrielle had to admit that she loved having the power to make warriors submit to her so easily, "do you have anything to confirm this?"

"Yes, my Queen. Glena was assigned to the same post as me. She can state that I was with her for most of my shift."

"Glena will be questioned, but I'm sure if your telling the truth there are no problems. You may go, Syra." Syra bowed again to Gabrielle as she took her leave. Outside the hut she could hear Marga's protests and her Queen quick silencing of them. A woman like Gabrielle with power was something for all amazons to marvel at, of this Syra was certain. Hope was not too far behind her, for reasons the yet proven amazon princess was unsure of. But the warrior knew why, even if Hope didn't completely understand their situation. Rather than keep her distance, Syra decided to be bold. She grabbed Hope by the hand and fled with her to the dense woods around the village's perimeter. Hope protests,

"Where are we going?"

"We're going hunting."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Xena had been tracking a stag for some time now. Its great antlers showed how many years had given this one the wisdom to stay alive and unattainable...until now. The dark warrior resided in the tree tops, so careful she managed to not even allow a leaf falling down below to give her away. As the stag grazed along the forest floor, he found his way to a nearby spring for a cool drink of water. The Warrior Princess readied her chakram as she sensed the stag's heart beating smoothly. But suddenly the rhythm changed as sounds from the brush alarmed the beast and it fled. Xena nearly growled and dared not try and apprehend him now. Instead, the warrior dropped straight down from the trees prepared to kill whatever had allowed her prize to escape. Whatever it was, animal or not, it escaped the Warrior Princess' wrath this day. Unknown to the dark woman, Syra lay with her back pressed up against a tree, out of the ex warlord's view, and Hope held against her with her mouth covered gently by the Amazon's hand. When the Amazon warrior sensed that Xena had moved on to hunt other beasts, she released the smaller blond, immediately looking for any sign of distress or discomfort. The confused expression on the ex demon's face earned a smile from Syra, as she realized Hope had not been harmed by her sudden movements. Hope resisted being entranced by these snowy blue eyes again, her reluctance brought on by the close proximity to the retreating dark woman that had stolen everything from her. But a new thought took precedent over her emotions as the daughter of Dahawk noticed that Syra had managed to successfully go undetected by the once thought superior warrior.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what, Princess?"

"How did Xena not hear you? How did you know she was there?"

"Well, I didn't at first. I just listened to the forest...as crazy as this sounds...the trees revealed that a body lay up in the tree tops."

"Amazing..."

"Not really, all Amazon children are taught to use the forest as a tool, for hunting or otherwise."

"Well it impressed me." Hope could see Syra blushing from the compliments. As suave as the warrior seemed with her poetic phrases and chivalric gestures, Hope realized that she affected the warrior as well. Their closeness had Syra backing into the tree behind her, but for every inch she gained Hope would come forward that much more. The smaller blond put herself flush with the warrior and loved the feeling of their bodies touching. With this thought, Hope closed her eyes, reveling in the contact. This closing of the eyes broke the spell that was keeping the amazon transfixed. Smiling at her Princess, now seemingly in a stream of bliss, she took Hope's hand in hers and led her further towards what the forest revealed as a cliff rising forever steeper. The amazon easily won her compliance as she brought her too the edge to reveal a river that broke into a fifteen foot waterfall.

"It's beautiful." the banks below were covered with beautiful flowers of various colors and the near clear water showed a good depth to the water below.

"Well, come on then..." Without hesitation Syra ran towards the edge, causing a good dose of fright in the her companion, spreading her arms wide as if to soar off the cliff. The Amazon flew into the air, reveling in the wind blowing through her blond hair as she came closer to the pool's depths. Bringing her hands together in front of her, Syra parted the waters as she met their surface. For moments that seemed like hours, Hope held her breath as if doing so would help Syra. As the warrior came up, her hair slicked back by the water, she was laughing loud enough for Hope to hear,

"By Artemis, that was exquisite! To have your life in the wind...its exhilarating." Syra could tell that the look Hope was giving her now was all too disapproving, "It's alright! Come on, I'll catch you." This was ludicrous.

"No way. No way in Tartarus."

"Your not scared are you?" The words slit through her and made her heart beat ragingly hard against her chest,

"I... AM NOT SCARED!"

"Then prove it..." Hope folded her arms and looked down below. The height was terrifying in itself. She alternated from clamping her arms to her side tensely, stomping her foot into the ruble, pacing to the edge and away from it for a few moments before she closed her eyes and bolted off the cliff. She stay stiff and her weight allowed her to fall straight as Syra had done, but she still would not open her eyes, "Hope, put your arms out in front of you! And open your eyes!" The smaller girl did as commanded and reluctantly opened them, but as she did time seemed to slow down. Syra was right. This felt like she could truly fly. As she hit the water, Hope went deep into the cool blue depths and kept her eyes open to witness all she could regardless of air supply. Syra swam to her aid immediately and before Hope could make a complete descent the amazon caught her princess in her arms, carrying her to the surface. As they emerged, each took a much needed breath. The ex demon had never been more thrilled, not even when she had killed Solan ... Solan ... An overwhelming sadness came over her, she remembered now all the things she had done, all the wishes she had for this mortal world. Her human side having more of a hold on her, Hope's facial expressions changed much to Syra's dismay. Hope let her tears fall over and she wept uncontrollably. The amazon could feel her Princess' pain as she held her tightly in her arms, all of it, as if some how their life lines were connected. What Hope had been through still remained a mystery, but this much was certain: the undying loyalty she had felt had transformed into an unyielding love. Syra took Hope's breath with a passionate kiss and with it her sobs, the pain, and undeniably her heart. All was forgotten as Hope wrapped her legs around her savior and sought out these lips that held hers with equal fervor.

Xena lay hidden in the tree tops nearby, witness to all that had transpired. She knew it was an amazon that had stopped her from killing that stag, though unintentional, but she had no idea that Syra was with Hope or that they would be embracing like this. The sight only made her think of her bard...and perhaps made her consider going blond...nah. Maybe love was changing Hope, just as love had changed the Warrior Princess.

Fires raged from the ceremonial pit only a candle mark before dusk. Leather clad warriors danced in sync with the flames, their head masks honoring Artemis with a smaller and simpler design than the Queen's head dress. The warriors of the group showed their rank by leaping higher than the others, and they higher than each other according to the quality of the fighter. Xena found herself relieved that she wasn't allowed to participate, though she could just as easily chose to become one of them with little protest...as if any could deny her what she wanted. The Warrior Princess looked upon her bard in awe as Gabrielle emerged from her hut, hair cut and leathers changed to a crimson style to her liking, at the last beating of the drums, the silence that followed being her cue to start the festivities.

"Sisters, we embark upon this night's full moon, embracing it as a divine gift bestowed upon us by our great goddess Artemis. We pray that she bless tonight's feast, games, and friendly combat amongst our fine Amazon warriors. May she also bless Hope, daughter of my blood, and see her as one of our own. Praise be to Artemis!" Gabrielle raises a fist to the skies and all her subjects followed suit,

"Praise Artemis, praise Artemis, praise Artemis!" Everyone cheered, except for a stunned consort to the Queen. The bard approached her Champion getting the reaction she expected,

"By all the Gods above, Gabrielle, where did you...how...?"

"The almighty Warrior Princess speechless?" The blond put a finger under the dark warrior's chin, forcing her to lean and stare straight into her somehow fiery emerald eyes, "I will have your submission, Xena. Tonight you will obey me and be mine to command." Rather than risk fumbling over herself, as she did become pleasingly unsteady by her beloved's words, the ex warlord straightened her spine, towering over Gabrielle before taking a deep bow in deference,

"Your wish is my command, my Queen." Xena smiled at the blond before offering her arm. Interlacing her arm with her warrior's, Gabrielle allowed herself to be escorted to her throne set behind the table that was to hold their feast, watching the dancers continue their tribute to the goddess with her consort-to-be at her side. Syra found herself honored to be among her sisters, leaping hirer than the flames themselves. Hope watched from afar, leaning on the hut that was solely her own. The blond amazon warrior leaped higher at her princess' undeniably intrigued stare. The drums' beats could be felt through all members of the tribe as the the fire's hypnotic glow held all captive to the sights of their sisters. Whether this trance be in the realms of pride in honored traditions or something of a more carnal nature, all surely felt Artemis' embrace as their heartbeats, souls, and bodies came to be as one under her moon. The warriors felt no fatigue, only the cool of the evening's air on their damp skin, Syra looking up to the moon, dedicated, as she smiled up at her goddess. Hope found herself praying to the goddess for the bliss that her new found friend had come to know so well, but the emptiness in her heart, she knew, couldn't be filled with the blessings of Artemis, Aries, or even her own father. This thought alone had the young blond spiraling into darkness once more, the power she once found there long forgotten. A final wave of simultaneous drum beats release the warriors from their dance, all standing still in their current poses to allow the praise from their sisters to wash over them. The warriors dared not be embraced by any but other warriors, locking their arms together, showing their strengths before going amongst the crowd. Some found partners to bring closer to the fire's warmth and continued the festivities. Other sought food and drink, but our Syra sought the company of her beloved princess as she seemed to be in distress again. Not wanting to offend, she attempts to approach steadily, giving Hope whatever time she needed. She would simply be their for her when the storm had passed, but she underestimated her presence. Hope focused on nothing but Syra as she brought their bodies closer, though she maintained a respectable distance in order to bow before the Queen's daughter.

"I dare not ask what is troubling you, Princess. Let these thoughts be your own. But I would ask of you..." Syra dares to come closer, a mere breath away, "that I may be blessed by your company."

"You speak as if Artemis blesses you at every turn."

"Only if I were to find you at every corner." Pleasingly enough, this sentiment does earn Syra a smile from her friend, though Hope reflects most of it to the ground, "Would you care to partake in the food and drink set for you? By this of course I mean with me." Hope can do nothing but nod her consent, but this earns Syra's extended arm for her to take. The amazon easily leads her through the crowd of warrior's and their dance partners, and before the younger woman realizes it, they are standing before a bewildered Queen and consort, each too much like a concerned mother and scowling father. Hope goes to halfway hide behind Syra, for reasons unknown. Syra stands tall and erect before her Queen, still holding Hope's arm. She gives a bow, "I do not wish to intrude upon your evening, so I'll be quick, my Queen." She pauses waiting for permission to continue. Gabrielle gives a confused nod, and Syra immediately continues, "I would ask permission to join Hope for the feast, and be among your company." Gabrielle was somewhat relieved that it wasn't a bolder request, though she couldn't say why.

"Uh...of course, of course...no problem." Syra took another bow in gratitude and lead a bewildered Hope to her seat at the far end of the table. Meanwhile, Gabrielle followed the couple with her eyes and then turned to Xena as if to receive some kind of an explanation, but the warrior's confused expression just made her smile amusingly, shrug her shoulders, and take a drink of wine as she focused her attentions again on her subjects.

"What was all that about?" Hope inquires, after having her chair pulled out for her and getting settled in for a good meal of meat, bread, and wine.

"I forget how little you know about amazon customs. No offense intended, my Princess...but if you should have a meal with any company that isn't well known, like myself, then I am to ask permission before accompanying you. You are royalty after all." Kreya, another notable amazon warrior, overhears her sentiments,

"She's no daughter of the amazons here, Syra. Not by blood, and certainly not by right."

"You will hold your tongue in the presence of Artemis' royalty, Kreya."

"Artemis has yet to make her decision, and you certainly don't speak for the goddess."

"I've made no such proclamations, only talk in the context of the inevitable."

"Silence your fancy wording of it, she has no place here."

"You challenge my honor, Kreya, and that of the prestige of Artemis' chosen."

"Is that so?" They both stood, nose to nose, and nearly equal in height as well as strength, though Kreya appeared slightly bulkier. Syra goes for her enemy's beaded necklace, jerking it of with a hard tug and slamming it on the table.

"I demand the challenge, Kreya. Honor this and see your face laid in the dust." The music raged on in a calling of war as their sisters parted from the dance floor, preparing for what was to come.

"I accept your challenge, Syra, so that you may finally be put in your place."


End file.
